Visions of the Sun
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: The sun was burning and the earth was cold, but somehow they glittered when together. LORO! REVIEW! PG just in case...


****

DISCLAIMER: A girl can dream, can't she?

****

Author's Note: This story was inspired by an article in the Disney Yearbook. See after story is over. This story was inspired by many love songs, one is "Visions of a Sunset". Also inspired by what my fantasies are and what my life would never be. I appreciate reviews and LORO lovers because they are the cutest couple. So whoever is reading this story, God bless them! Thanks a bunch, check out my other LORO stories. Enjoy and review! ****

Visions of the Sun

One, two, three… they came in scattered pieces from the sky. White in color and soft in texture.

Ororo Munroe looked straight up in her laying position to see flakes dropping from the white sky. It seemed as if they came from mid-air and everything above that was invisible to her bright blue eyes. She loved being out here in the snow. Weather was her trademark after all. She had woken up this very morning to find snow begin to fill the ground without her effects. She let nature take it's course without interference from mankind.

The trees were calm and the neatly trimmed lawn of the backyard of the mansion was no longer visible. Everyone who lived in the mansion and called it their home had left over winter break. Jean and Scott had taken a vacation to the Bahamas to get away from the cold. The good professor was very intent on visiting old friends in London, they were his family but even he needed some alone time when the mansion became too crowded and loud at times. Kitty and Kurt left to visit their families and Beast decided, after much research of the country, to accompany Kurt to Germany-where his adapted parent's lived. Beast was intent on seeing the various historical and breath taking sights they had in Germany. Logan waswell, no one really knew where Logan went. The elders of the family, her, Logan, Beast, and Professor Xavier allowed Rogue to take a trip to the southseeming the last time she visited she fell in love with it.

The rest of the kids who were recent members of the household found some place to escape the mansion for a while. All of them had built up emotional stress that needed quiet time. Everyone chose Christmas break. As for Ororo, visiting her sister and her sister's husband, as she had done in past years, was not one of her options. She did not want to be around an incomplete family who was incomplete because of her.

As the others needed quiet time to contemplate their thoughts, she needed to do the same. They had left the day before and Ororo had fallen asleep after the last child was sent off safely. She felt content with the feeling that everyone was safe and she had the whole mansion to herself. She had come out here with a thick black coat, a white scarf, white gloves, and a black hat at three in the morning. The snow did not seem as cold to her as it showed on others. Ororo felt a breeze of cool air all through her body but she was far from shivering.

"It is quite beautiful," Ororo said to herself loudly, knowing no one heard her. The snow began to come down even harder now and Ororo sulked in the feel of the wet drop coming on her ebony skin and melting, which caused water to drip down her nose and eyes.

"I agree," a gruff voice came from behind and Ororo screamed at the top of her lungs, something the man had never seen her do. She was always calm and collected, but she seemed to do accidental things before him that showed how much she wanted to escape and be free.

Ororo shot up from her laying position and looked upon the man who's voice she knew so well. She had not expected him to be here at this time. But as she had known before and still knows now, no one ever knew where Logan went. But lately, he seemed to be allowing her to find him.

His deep brown eyes that had experienced so much pain and suffering spoke of love at this moment as he watched her lift herself from the floor, a solemn expression never leaving her blue eyes and whole body. "Hello, Logan," Ororo said as she regained her full control now that she had fully taken in who was behind her. "I am truly sorry. I believed no one was here and…" Logan held out one hand to silence her before she went on in a frenzy. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

Ororo thought back to the last month when Logan had disappeared, no one knowing where he had gone to. He was always searching for answers to his past and he never informed the rest on what he was up to. Ororo forced a little smile on her face. This was the first time he spoke to her since arriving two days before. Her heart was lifted for a moment but then it sank back down.

They both stood there in silence. They were both frozen in silence. But comfortable silence nonetheless. They both enjoyed being in each other's presence and no matter what obstacles they faced they knew that each other's smiles would make it better. Logan was not the kind of man that smiled at people on a normal daily basis, but he always seemed to manage a smile at her when they were alone.

Ororo took a deep breath and noticed that Logan was just wearing a light coat. He could not get sick anyways because of his healing power so her worries no longer haunted her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and she shut it again. She opened it one more time to speak her mind but no words seemed to find their way out.

Instead, Logan spoke for her. "You ain't cold?" was all he said through the thin icy air. His voice seemed drowned by the cold air and the fast falling snow. In response, she shook her head and could not help but look at him from under her eyelashes as a sign of flattery to know that he cared. But that was never the question between them. She knew he cared until a month ago, all her hopes were shattered. Her thoughts were suddenly broken again by Logan's gruff sound. Except this time it sounded less gruff. "I figure we're both the same then. You ain't affected by the cold and neither am I."

"I suppose you're right," Ororo spoke as her muscles tensed when she opened the subject that had been haunting her for a month and even more so two days ago when she had seen his face after what seemed like an eternity. "Why did you leave Logan?"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, I'm still here darlin'," Logan said as he took out a cigar, as Ororo noticed he did when he was stressed or speechless. Or lying to himself. But Ororo had to suppress a small and light smile as he put it away after noticing she was watching him. He usually put his cigars away in her presence, as if he was trying to protect her from the world.

The white flakes that lay on his hair in the night air made him seem as if light shone upon him, which Ororo always believed was true. "You didn't call, you didn't even come to me to say good-bye," Ororo said as her anger slightly rose at the obvious anger in her voice. All the questions and frustration that was built up inside her over the past month felt as if it was finally coming loose.

"Listen," Logan said, as he finally surrendered to her questioning. He did not want to talk about it because he was trying to figure out his actions for himself. Sometimes he just wanted to escape his skin and pretend as if he never existed. "I needed some time to think."

"To think. We all need some time to think, Logan. We can't all just leave whenever we feel the need to," Ororo said as she turned her nicely featured face to the side, showing how pink her cheeks really were. Her hair shook with her head and the light breeze that passed by them at that moment. Logan had a notion that that breeze was not caused by nature but by the great weather witch's powers.

Logan took a mouthful of air and held it in for a second. Then he let it out and revealed cold breath lingering in mid-air. Logan took out his cigar and tapped it on the ashy palm of his hands. He looked away from her stare after he had done that and walked over to her, imprinting footsteps in the snow. Ororo began to lose some of her breath as she felt his own upon her face.

He placed his strong and firm hands upon the top of her arm and instead of doing what Ororo thought he was going to dokiss herhe brought her down to the snow on her knees and he did the same. She did not fight against him and she was not planning on objecting if he had kissed her, something Ororo knew was her weakness.

She looked at him as if he were crazy but contained a twinkling spark in her blue eyes that showed she trusted him and felt safe and warm with him. Nonetheless, she still held an expression of irritation upon his actions and made it clear that she was still angry with what he had done, or in this case _not _done a month ago. After seconds of adjustment to the changed positions and now moving muscles rather than tense ones, Ororo finally brought herself to speak out clearly. "What are you doing?" she asked, still maintaining that classy, womanly and controlled voice she held at all times.

"Listen, 'Ro," Logan said as he referred to her nickname created by him. "I couldn't talk to you like that. I can only talk to you like this." At the same time that his words were spoken he had tipped them both over to lay in the snow. He was not making any advancements towards her physically, for those were not his intensions. But Ororo's objections rang through the air.

"Logan, Logan!" she spoke with an unusual tone as the snow fluttered away from the weighted bodies. Her tone was no longer controlled but somehow playful in how Logan had made them both sink in the layered snow that covered the ground. Logan loved to hear her voice jump out of its control when something sudden like this happened. He knew that the only time she would let loose was in front of him and he had missed that in the past month. He also wanted to see her laying in the snow like she had been before she jumped up at the sound of his voice, with her hair covered all around her. The beautiful white hair that matched the snow in so many ways.

Ororo had begun to laugh as she looked at Logan who was laying flat on his back. Her head was leering forward to the snow and the side of her arm as she pointed an index finger at his face. Logan looked at her with slightly knitted eyebrows and a little smile on his face. He gave the widest smile that Ororo had ever seen him give. He even let out a guffaw as a laugh as Ororo laughed a deep and warm womanly laugh, but still child-like in so many ways. "What's so funny?" he finally asked after laughing just because she made him do so with her own laughter.

Ororo leaned over his face and he sulked in the warm feeling of her flesh and the soft feel of her hair as she dusted the snow off of his beard. "Didn't feel that, old man?" Ororo asked with a laugh. Logan shook his head and smiled at the concept of something so small being so funny.

Ororo finally settled down and looked at Logan with star filled eyes. She had enjoyed watching him laugh, even if it was for just the smallest moment in time, it was priceless. She changed her position and now laid on her back. She placed her left arm over her head and her right hand on her fluffy coat. She adjusted her body so that she lay comfortably on the mattress-like snow, but the snow being even softer than a mattress. Her eyes went wide as she watched the sky and her breath linger in the air.

Logan put both hands over one another and placed them upon the middle of his stomach. He did the same as Ororo in watching the sky and felt the cold snow rest on his face. They both kept their eye contact with the sky rather than each other and remained silent for a while, listening to each other's soft, cold breaths and the sound of the silent snow and the calm trees.

"Things were going well. For the X-men … for us," Storm said quietly as her soft accented voice lingered in the air and Logan's ears. He heard the sorrow that Logan knew had been inhabiting Ororo for a month now. It pierced his heart to hear that tone and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he thought of the fact that he knew it was because of him.

He wanted to respond in telling her that he never intended to hurt her when he left. That he was being selfish and thinking about only himself. But being the contained man that he was, he could not bring himself to say these words, even in the presence of the woman he desperately needed in his life. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Instead, Ororo spoke for him, "You're not the only one who feels… who feels like a mutant." She said this referring to the general population of mutants. Her voice trembled with anger and built up rage inside. Logan had to wince.

"I know, 'Ro," Logan said in a deep octave, his gruff voice grumbled from within. "I'"

Before Logan could finish his sentence Ororo's silent rage was interrupting. "That's why this mansion even exists. We're here to help each other through this cold world." Her eyes become glossy but Logan and Ororo still did not contain their eye contact. Both remained gazing at the fast falling snow. Ororo's eyes moved from left to right in the sky, as if she was trying to count the snowflakes or even examine them. "And sometimes we can enjoy this cold world," Ororo said as she paused to dig her hand in the snow and grab a fist full of snow, "together. Even if everyone is gone from this mansion for Christmas break, they will return. I know they willI just wasn't so sure about you."

"I'm…I was scared 'Ro," Logan said, forcing the words out of his mouth. Ororo's head shot to the side to gaze upon Logan's tense features and clenched jaw line. He was still looking up, unable to face her. That must have been the hardest thing _Wolverine_ had to do in his whole life. Harder than the missions they took, harder than his memories of the horrible experimentation, and harder than the small memories he had of his past. But Ororo was glad that _Logan_ had said it. She was glad that he confided in her. That was the first step in trust.

Ororo stretched the hand that lay over her head towards Logan's shaven face and turned its direction towards him. His eyes did not look hard and locked away, but rather open and warm. The brown eyes that Ororo had been so fond of trying to find all this time were looking back at her right this moment. "Scared of what, Logan?" Ororo asked compassionately.

There was seconds of silence that seemed like eternity. "Of you," he finally said. Ororo was confused. Had she somehow scared him away? Did she do something wrong?

"Of me?" her voice was surprised.

"We werewe are so close," Logan's voice sounded unlike his own. "'Ro, you make me crazy. I can't even look at another woman. Every lonely night I spent for a month I desperately needed you in my bed with me. It was our relationship that I needed to sort out when I left."

"What about our relationship?" Ororo asked with a concerned voice. Logan's awkward shifting told her the answer to that. Every time one of the younger kids asked if Logan and

Ororo would be together forever he shifted awkwardly. Every time one of the older kids asked when they were finally going to tie the knotespecially Kitty and Kurthe would shift his position awkwardly. "Oh goddess, Logan, I believe I know you all too well. Afraid of commitment?"

"Commitment has already taken over my body and soul, 'Ro. I wasn't sure whether I was ready to give in to it though," his gruff voice spoke truthfully and Ororo smiled. She closed her eyes and imagined herself with Logan her whole life. Not something every person who knows Logan would think of, but she saw the visual picture and it made completer sense to her.

"I warn you though," Ororo spoke with a hazardess voice and a warning finger in the air. "It's going to be hard. We're two completely different people." Logan looked to her to try and figure out what she was trying to say. Then Ororo turned her head back to watching the snow fall. Logan did the same and Ororo ordered him kindly, "Watch each snowflake, Logan," she said lightly and Logan obeyed.

"White raindrops," Logan said vaguely.

"Wrong," Ororo said in a harsh joking voice. "According to Hank, Wilson Bentley states that every snowflake is different. Each has six sides and six corners. When it falls it picks up ice and that's what creates it's shape. No two snowflakes are the same because they all go through different conditions. Each and every one is different."

"Sounds like Hank discovered this," Logan said with sarcasm but no smile or laugh, only intended for the enthusiasm of Ororo.

"It is possible," Ororo said elegantly and gently with a soft smile. "But nonetheless, they all fall together, they all land on the ground." Logan understood her point and took her hand in his. She blushed as he pulled her to him and crushed her pink lips beneath his. They were entangled with each other's senses as they held on to each other as if it was the end of the world, when it really was the beginning. After many, many moments of kissing they broke away from each other in contentment and Logan held Ororo to him from behind as her hair tickled his strong senses.

They both looked at the back of the mansion, which was peaceful and quiet. "I reckon you were wrong, too," he whispered into her ears.

"How so?" Ororo asked with sweetness and love dripping in the words that she spoke.

"Thinkin' did me good," Logan said as Ororo sighed a little laugh. "I came back. I always come back… know why?" Ororo shook her head. He pointed to the mansion as he ran his lips over the soft skin of her earlobe. "The bald man and the brats made me do it."

They both watched the snow covered mansion. "What about that enchanting African woman who keeps the gardens looking quite beautiful?"

Logan let out a breath of a stretch of a small smile. Ororo loved when she made him smile. He placed his caressing hands over her stomach and breathed deeply into her hair. His hands were so artistic in the rough way they were but the soft way they touched. "I'ma marry ya someday darlin'. I swear it," Logan said with a passionate whisper. A light breeze caressed their cold skin but warm hearts caused by Ororo's deep shiver. Logan found ebony skin revealed beneath Ororo's cold ears and kissed it with tenderness. The kiss made Ororo's heart sink as her eyes silently and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Logan's hands became weak as he followed her into sleep and they both fell into each other's dream's. The snow still fell from the sky, crystal floating over their content bodies.

One, two, three…the snowflakes began to scatter across the bodies that bowed to the earth. White clouds disappeared when time helped the sun come from behind the clouds and into the open, brightening sky.

Orange steaks caused tendrils to drift onto the horizon. Eyelids uncovered the delicate pupils of the blue eyes that were well rested and peaceful. Orange began to cover the earth and Ororo believed it to look as if it was a piece of heaven.

She caused Logan to awaken through her light kisses all over his cold face. Logan awoke with a delighted face. The sun crept over his features and caused his brown eyes to look like honey. He took her hand and placed a warm kiss upon it as he sat up and took Ororo into his arms. She sat between his legs as the sun conquered everything that inhabited the earth.

It's light emanated purity. It caused both their hearts to lift from within. Their heads were clear and their peaceful faces showed nothing but love. Which was all they needed.

The sun was burning and the earth was cold, but somehow they glittered when together.

…….

REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Got the article on Wilson Bentley and the snowflakes from the Disney Yearbook (2005).


End file.
